


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With An HR Form

by the_albatross



Series: Rare Pair Fic Challenge [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Part of the rare pair fic challenge with a special thanks to PinkGrapefruit for the title!Tatianna has a reputation for sleeping around with her coworkers, almost exclusively during office hours.Raven is a professional...and as a professional she is a bit irritated by this behavior, particularly when Tatianna sets her sights on Morgan.





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With An HR Form

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first entry for the rare-pair challenge, featuring (loosely) the cliches of enemies to lovers, A cheats on B with C. When B and C find out, they fall for each other, and of course, as a bonus; lesbian AU!
> 
> As for the next entry...can you say Rajilaskam?

It was no secret that Raven didn’t like Tatianna.

It was no secret that Raven didn’t really like most of the people she worked with for that matter. Now there were a few she could tolerate, some she even actually liked but Tati? Just something about her rubbed Raven the wrong way.

With Willam, Raven knew exactly why she didn’t like her; she was loud and boisterous, always seemed to have some connection to whatever shit would get stirred up in the office and of course, loved to flirt with the line of professionalism in regards to both her clothing and attitude. All of this created a sharp contrast to Raven’s carefully polished and jealously guarded reputation.

But when it came to Tati?

It was hard to put a finger on just what it was about the young woman that Raven found so irritating. By all accounts they ought to have gotten along; they both were dedicated to their work and its accuracy, typically stayed on the sidelines when any office drama arose, and of course each respected the other’s need for maintaining a sense of decorum in meetings.

Yet still there was an unspoken tension between the pair; one that always seemed to arise whenever they were forced to work together on projects, which thankfully were few and far between. It was a familiar feeling for Raven not to like her coworkers but there was always a  _reason_ , however trivial it might seem to others. But with Tatianna there was no obvious complaint to be found.

The only remotely satisfying answer Raven could come up with was that she didn’t care for the younger woman’s lack of discretion, mostly concerning who she hooked up with from their shared workforce.

Every so often a rumor would surface of yet another employee, usually a temporary one at that, that could be heard calling out Tatianna’s name from the bathroom or one of the empty office suites. Most everyone looked the other way but something irked Raven every time a new notch seemed to be added to Tati’s belt. It wasn’t that she had any problem with hooking up with coworkers. In fact she had engaged in no less than three such relationships herself, including her most recent arrangement with Morgan, a long time friend from underwriting who she happened to sleep with following the last office potluck.

It was rather unexpected on Raven’s part; the party’s selection of food wasn’t exactly satisfying so the two went out for dinner almost as soon they were released from their shifts. But somehow dinner turned into drinks and then drinks turned into dessert…in Morgan’s apartment…for the majority of the night. Following their morning hangovers finally dissipating, each had to agree that their one-night stand had certainly been one of the better ones each had had as of late and mutually agreed not to let it be their last.

They only just managed to keep their hands off each other for another week before they were falling back into bed again, though this time it was Raven’s. Eventually it became a regular thing and Raven was more than content with that. They remained professional at work and not a word of their arrangement passed from their lips…not to each other nor to anyone else that they knew. Not that Raven was ashamed, far from it, but she believed in a strict separation between one’s personal and work affairs.

So perhaps that was why Raven had become so frustrated by Tatianna’s more public indiscretions.

She knew firsthand just how easy it was to keep things quiet yet Tatianna almost flaunted it. True, she never confirmed nor denied the rumors officially, but the little smirk she wore after hearing the latest gossip around the water coolers left little indication that it was anything but true.

Previously, Raven would just keep her opinions to herself regarding the issue but suddenly it became a lot harder to ignore once Tatianna turned her attention to someone more in Raven’s immediate line of sight; one Willam Belli.

Why these two would hook up was beyond Raven. She actually preferred to do anything  _not_ to think about it but like a recurring thorn in her side, it seemed to be all that anyone could talk about…mostly because Willam was doing a lot of the talking herself.

Almost every other week there seemed to be a new story that Willam loved to share, especially of Tatianna’s particular skills in bed or which hidden nooks and crannies they had found around the building for their liaisons. Raven had to hand it to Tati; she was getting good reviews, but it was pretty much the last thing Raven wanted to hear day in and day out at the office.

After about a month or so the chatter died out much to Raven’s relief…seems someone had reported the idle gossip to HR and a little mandatory training on office etiquette was ordered for both of the women. The smirk Raven wore once she heard this news could have rivaled a Disney villain’s as Morgan noted to her in a private conversation. Secretly the brunette was hoping very strongly that some new topic, anything at this point, would take her coworkers’ attention away from Willam and Tatianna.

Unfortunately, in just two short weeks Raven got her wish…

It had been unusually quiet for several days…almost like the calm before the storm then much like a hurricane ripping through a coastal town, Tatianna’s name was on everyone’s lips once again…this time with a new 'partner’.

It seems that at some point the previous day after most of the staff had left the building, a call of Tatianna’s name could be heard echoing from one of the empty offices…by someone rather unexpected but not entirely surprisingly; Miss Alyssa Edwards from Design and Delivery.

The two had always engaged in a bit of light flirting, mostly on Tati’s part, but no one thought anything of it…at least until the rumor mill swirled with talk of Alyssa and Shangela taking a break from each other. Knowledge of those two had been one of the worst kept secrets in Raven’s opinion. Within a few days of their first hookup, they had somehow become public knowledge though neither ever actually admitted that they had begun dating.

They did a good job of hiding it while at work; they belonged to different departments so they hardly saw one another, never ate lunch at the same time and always had at least one other person with them at all times during the few instances where they would meet up. However, outside of work they were anything but subtle. Raven herself had seen them more than once holding hands while on what she supposed was a date. Whether or not they actually lived together was a matter of debate though they did seem to arrive at the office at roughly the same time every day.

But for one reason or another, they seemed to have decided to take a brief, or maybe even permanent, reprieve from their relationship. Something Tatianna wasted no time in pursuing. Just three days after the split had become known, Alyssa could be heard from the empty room (according to some of the late-night workers) repeating something along the lines of “Please…Please, Tati, baby…Don’t stop.”

Not too hard to imagine what was going on behind  _those_ closed doors.

All Raven could do was roll her eyes and complain to Morgan and Raja about the latest turn of events, something that had become rather common as of late. Truth be told, Raven knew she ought to forget about it. She was almost to the point of obsessing about the topic now as both of her friends pointed out but she felt helpless to do anything other than rant about Tatianna’s unprofessional behavior. Eventually it even led to her bickering with Morgan about it in the cafeteria.

Earlier that day someone had reported that Tatianna had hooked up in the bathroom yet again (with Alaska of all people after the blonde beat her out for a small promotion) and talk of the newest scandal spread like wildfire around the office. As Raven bitched about it over lunch to Raja, Manila, and Morgan, the latter finally snapped out, “Can we talk about something other than Tatianna for a change? I’m so fucking sick of hearing you go off about her every single day!”

The comment sent Raven into a rage as a flurry of emotions bubbled up inside her. Raja and Manila sat in stunned silence as the pair beside them exchanged increasingly biting remarks with one another. It all came to a head as Morgan accused her with, “You talk about her so much it sounds like  _you_ want to fuck her!”

That final accusation had pushed her over the limit and without another word, Raven stormed out of the cafeteria and back to her desk. Before she had even sat down her phone was already buzzing with messages from Manila and Raja but she didn’t care to look at them right now. She just wanted to seethe in her little cubicle until it was time to head home. Her original plan for the night had been to spend at least a few hours with Morgan fucking, eating take out, and maybe watching TV but all of that seemed to be thrown out the window. She didn’t want to see the younger woman right now, much less hear or speak to her.

Two hours passed by until Raven finally felt she had calmed down a little. She had thrown herself into her work almost immediately but every so often her mind would flash back to Morgan’s wildly off-base accusation. Every time the thought re-entered her mind a resurgence of anger would rise again until it was all Raven could do not to snap her pens in half. Eventually she decided to take a walk around the halls just to try and clear her mind a little more. She needed something to distract her even if it was just for a few minutes and she was due for an afternoon break anyway.

Pacing through the quiet halls was unusually relaxing as most areas only echoed with the faintest din of clicking keyboards…at least until she arrived at a more or less secluded women’s restroom. Even from outside the door, Raven could hear a voice that sounded all too familiar and certainly not engaged in any common workplace chatter. She tried not to listen nor speculate but with just one word Raven was suddenly seeing red; a breathy call of “Tati…”

Practically slamming the door open, Raven stormed into the bathroom and quickly located the source of the voice with her hips pinned to sink’s counter while Tatianna’s face remained buried in her neck and a hand suspiciously tucked beneath the blonde’s ruffled skirt. Raven’s glare was ready to kill as the pair quickly separated with the new intrusion and soon she found herself face to face with a very flustered Morgan and of course, a rather smug Tatianna.

Her voice dipped into a venomous, low pitch she hardly recognized as she ordered Morgan, “Go back to your desk…I’ll speak with you later.”

It was one of the rare instances when Morgan kept her mouth shut and simply rushed off to avoid Raven’s fury. For that she was almost glad…it meant she could now be rightly focused on Tatianna who was currently looking anything but apologetic…In fact she almost seemed to be challenging Raven as her brow arched ever so slightly as if to say, 'What are you going to do about it?’

'Plenty,’ Raven thought stonily yet all she managed to say to the much younger woman was a firm command of “Follow me.”

Shrugging her shoulders as if she didn’t have a care in the world, Tatianna trailed behind Raven as she exited the bathroom. Stalking silently through the halls, Raven found an empty suite and wasted little time pulling Tatianna in with her before they could be spotted by another employee. She was just barely in control of the volume of her voice as she locked the door and rounded on Tati with a snappish bark in her tone, “Just what the fuck did you think you were doing back there?”

“Trying to fuck Morgan?” Tati replied in a flippant manner as she leant back against the side of the vacant desk. Almost laughing, she added in, “Thought that was pretty obvious.”

Raven felt her eyes narrowing as the blood began to pound in her ears. Nearly hissing at the young woman, she demanded to know, “ _Why_?”

“Cause she’s cute?” Tati offered as she pretend to pick at some invisible trace of dirt between her nails. Raven couldn’t stand the way she was treating this like a joke, like it was all beneath her. Never before had she been this infuriated with anyone, not even Willam. She thought her blood pressure couldn’t be raised any higher, at least until she heard Tati’s teasing addition of, “And  _single_.”

This girl just didn’t know when to stop…nor did she seem to understand exactly who she was intentionally trying to piss off.

Almost as if she couldn’t control herself, Tatianna made a further lofty comment of “…And I  _know_ she doesn’t have any issues hooking up with coworkers…But neither do you…huh?”

Raven wanted to deck the girl right then and there. She didn’t know how Tatianna, or anyone for that matter, knew about her relationship with Morgan but the simple admission that Tati had  _any_ knowledge pissed Raven off to no end. They might not be dating but Raven would be damned before Tatianna made any further advances on Morgan.

She was just barely biting back a scathing remark on Tatianna’s own sexual habits, when the girl decided to open up that can of worms herself. Practically mocking the dangerously upset woman who was now crowding her against the desk, Tatianna glibly noted, “You know, for someone getting laid on such a regular basis, you’re still so uptight. Even Alyssa dropped that prudish act once we were alone.”

“I’m not Alyssa,” Raven warned her.

“No, just Raven,” the young brunette remarked casually. “The icy cold bitch who turns up her nose at damn near everyone in the office…the ones she hasn’t fucked yet, at least.”

There was little doubt in Raven’s mind that Tatianna knew exactly who she had slept with but  _how_ she knew? That was beyond her.

Forcing back a tense swallow, Raven spat out, “And you’re just Tati…the girl who’ll drop to her knees for anyone that gives her half a chance.”

A confident smirk found its way to Tatianna’s lips as she unwisely continued to taunt the frustrated brunette. Her fingers slowly trailed down the buttons of Raven’s top as she suggested, “Sounds to me like you want to give me that half a chance…”

Disgusted at the proposal, Raven scoffed, “Not even fucking close.”

Pushing her body closer to the older woman’s, Tatianna cocked her head to side and whispered enticingly, “Don’t you wanna see what all the fuss is about?”

Her fingers continued to travel downwards until they were just brushing against Raven’s stomach. She had little doubt that Tatianna intended to pursue this even further but Raven quickly put a stop to any plans the younger woman might have been making to herself. A hand swiftly wrapped itself around Tati’s own exploring one and firmly pinned it back against the desk behind them.

“I don’t think so,” Raven whispered lowly.

To say Tatianna was shocked at the refusal would have been an understatement. For the first time since the two had come into contact today, Raven saw the beginnings of cracks in her cool and composed exterior. A smirk of her own was tugging at the corners of her lips…at least until she took a closer look at Tatianna’s expression.

Far from being offended, the denial almost seemed to excite her. A barely audible gasp filled the room as Tatianna was pushed back into the edge of the desk and left trapped between the faux wood and firm body pressed against her. Raven could see her eyes beginning to glaze over as Tati’s line of sight fell exclusively to the brunette’s overly pumped lips while she licked the interior of her own in anticipation. Raven was almost shocked to find the younger woman slowly leaning in but she certainly wasn’t going to allow this brat to have any control in this war for supremacy.

Pulling back just out of reach, she could have sworn she heard a small whine from the smaller woman at yet another denial to her advances. To be honest the whole situation was somewhat confusing to Raven…it genuinely seemed like Tatianna was actually trying to make a move on her…even after she had practically torn her away from Morgan. She just couldn’t figure out what this young woman’s end game was. It was like she had no type regarding who she slept with so long as it was a coworker and one that she could exercise her dominance over…and yet this situation?

Raven wasn’t even touching her but she was gradually turning into a mess anyhow.

Just for her own curiosity, Raven brushed her knee against Tatianna’s and within seconds the younger woman’s legs had spread apart as if it were an invitation. Her breathing had picked up almost to a light pant as she waited for Raven to make another move. Even her eyes looked dangerously close to begging for it.

Gracelessly, Raven pushed her hand beneath Tatianna’s skirt and dragged a lazy finger across the thin layer of clothing she found waiting for her. Despite so little contact, Tatianna’s thighs were beginning to twitch at the light pressure running across her outer lips. Though it ought not to have surprised her, Raven was still slightly shocked to find the woman’s panties so damp already…and then she finally realized  _why_ Tatianna seemed to hook up almost exclusively inside the office.

This crazy young woman actually got off on fucking women in public or at least as close as she could get to it in the building.

It wasn’t just about her being in control. It was the thrill of being so brazen with her liaisons…the chance that she could get caught…and of course the times when she just skirted that line. But now that she finally had been caught, perhaps by the one person that seemed to be immune to her antics?

It must have been like an aphrodisiac to her.

This time there was no mistaking that a whine had passed through Tatianna’s lips.

It was a sound so unlike her, so vulnerable and submissive, that Raven wanted to draw it out again…so she did.

Another firmer stroke over the damp cloth produced an even stronger tremor as the young woman’s legs opened ever wider to allow for more access. She seemed to have given up any thought that she might try to overpower Raven much as she had done with so many other women in the office. She was willing to submit to anything Raven would give her and that prospect was too tempting to pass up…especially once the older woman heard the soft plea of, “Please, Rave…”

That was all the invitation she needed.

Pushing aside the panties just enough to work, Raven allowed her finger dip in just so into the warmth she found waiting for her. Though Tatianna clearly was wanting something even more, after finally having nothing left to separate their bare skin, it was a welcome change from restrictive clothing.

A few brushes against her clit left her biting her lip to keep from calling out but even before she had a chance to recover from that shock, she felt the first finger beginning to enter her. Raven was wasting little time in drawing the woman close to the edge. This wasn’t a romantic love-making session by any means, this was just one way to show Tatianna where her place truly was after she tried to set herself up against Raven…after she tried to move in someone Raven now considered to be hers and hers alone.

She was going to teach Tatianna a lesson she wouldn’t soon forget about what happens when  _anyone_ tries to mess with Raven or what belongs to her.

The weight of the older woman’s body as she pushed Tatianna almost painfully into the edge of the desk was too much, especially when combined with the skilled fingers now being thrust into her slick heat. There was something to be said for the almost indifferent way that Raven was pulling out all of her best tactics to draw Tatianna closer to the same release she had given so many others before. It was clear that Raven seemed to have just as much practice as Tati had, in addition to having the skill to put that experience to good use.

She knew just when to add more fingers, which spots would make Tatianna melt against her hand, when to focus on the clit and when to draw back before it became too intense. All of this combined to bring Tatianna so much closer to her climax than almost anyone else had done before in so little time. Though she loved taking control over other women, even getting herself off as she did the same for them, giving herself up entirely to Raven was a completely new and thrilling experience.

She was ready to let the older woman consume her if it meant she would also enjoy the mind-blowing release that was steadily building up in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be one of the best climaxes she had had in a long while and she was all too ready to do anything to achieve it.

She hardly seemed to be aware of her own voice as it raised in volume to call out Raven’s name. Unlike when other women would call out Tati’s praises, Raven still wished to protect her reputation and that certainly would not happen if anyone heard the office slut panting out her name from what was supposed to be an empty office. So to shut her up, Raven clamped a hand tightly around her mouth, effectively stifling most of the sound from escaping any further than a few feet.

That last act of dominance drove Tatianna wild as her hips continued to meet with Raven’s hand for any additional friction that could be created. Her eyes were starting to cloud as she came so close to her release and that was exactly what Raven had wanted to see. The one good thing about Tatianna was that she was so easy to read. Raven hardly had to spare any extra attention to find out what tricks she liked the most, what would drive her so close to the edge that she was teetering off it.

So when Tatianna came within seconds of getting that release, it was to Raven’s great satisfaction that she immediately pulled away leaving a very stunned and almost broken girl in front of her. She looked like such a mess that Raven almost had to laugh. The usually so put together young woman was hardly the picture of office professionalism anymore; her hair was tangled, mascara slightly smudged and running from where her eyes had watered, and her lipstick was smeared across part of her cheek and chin. Even her clothes no longer looked like they had once been clean and pressed that morning; her blouse was wrinkled and clinging to her vaguely glistening skin, her skirt crooked and askew and even one of her thigh-high stockings had fallen past her knee.

In short she finally looked every bit like the office slut Raven knew she was…and it was all because of her.

As for Tatianna, she couldn’t care less about how she looked she was just flabbergasted and admittedly pissed because she had been so close she could practically taste it but to then to have it ripped away? She was torn between wanting to smack the older woman or drop to her knees in front of her and offer anything just to get that feeling back.

But that was certainly not in Raven’s plan.

Instead the older woman finally allowed herself to indulge in an arrogant smirk as she unceremoniously wiped her fingers across Tatianna’s skirt before tilting the girl’s chin up to warn her one final time, “ _Never_ come near Morgan again.”

Throwing aside any former trace she had of her cocky attitude, Tatianna challenged her irritably, “Or what?”

“I think you can figure it out,” the brunette replied smugly before turning around and taking her leave.

After such a long, unplanned break she knew she ought to head back to her desk to finish out the day but there was still one more stop she had to make. She would be keeping her plans to see Morgan tonight…something she would be reaffirming to the younger woman shortly in no uncertain terms.

As she rounded the corner to the young blonde’s cubicle it was to her immediate pleasure that she found Morgan slightly anxious and even a little jumpy after having been caught in such a compromising situation earlier. Tossing out any notion of professionalism, Raven pushed herself close to the seated young woman, trapping her in place with her hands on the arms of the chair, and whispered, “I’ll be seeing you tonight at my place. 6 o'clock, don’t be late.”

Morgan was slowly nodding her head when an email alert sounded from her laptop. Her eyes drifted over to the screen and almost instantly widened as she read the short preview. Intrigued by the reaction, Raven turned her attention to the newest correspondence and found a semblance of anger beginning to rear its ugly head once again.

Displayed across Outlook, a short and simple email appeared at the top of Morgan’s inbox. There was no subject line but the sender’s name quickly caught the focus of both woman.

Addressed to Morgan, with Raven CC’d for good measure, Tatianna had decided to fire off a quick, one sentence email to the blonde; 'We never did finish our discussion in the bathroom.’

It was fucking on.


End file.
